Emotional
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Naruto/Sasuke. SongFic to Emotional. Sasuke's words get to him, more than he let's show. But in the end, those words are nothing more than a cover for something else.


Sometimes I get, Emotional. Sometimes I do, some stupid things

"Stop calling me a baka!" Naruto growled out, anger surging inside him. "What's the matter, Do-Be.." Sasuke smirked, drawing the name out with malice as the blonde boy's eyes narrowed in distaste, "I said, stop it!" Naruto cried, his feet carrying him forwards, fists clenched as he threw a punch towards the ebony haired teen, gritting his teeth together as his fist was caught and he was drawn near, "Like I said, Baka.." Sasuke sneered, "You're pathetic"

Sometimes I say, what I should just keep inside

"I hate you! I hate you!" Naruto raged out, jerking his fist back and turning on his team mate. "Naruto! Baka! Apologise!" Sakura insisted, her eyes filling with an angry flame which died down as the blonde didn't make protest and simply left their side, walking into the crowded streets of Konoha. "Naruto..?" She murmured unsurely, meeting her Sensei's equally perplexed expression.

Sometimes I'm sad, about everything. Sometimes I'm mad, and break something

Naruto couldn't help it. The dark-haired boy's words always got to him and he found himself wallowing in self pity. Reaching his home he entered in silence before heaving himself onto the couch and drawing his knees in against his chest, eyes cast towards. "Maybe he's right...Maybe I am just pathetic...an idiot.." He mumbled in dismay, "If so...then what have I been doing all this time? Working..working for nothing!" He cried out, biting on his lower lip to prevent the sobs, a knock sounding against his door. "Nn.." He mumbled, reaching to the small table and picking up a book, hurling it as hard as possible against the door, hopefully the person would get the picture and leave.

Sorry times ten, but you got in the way

The book missed the door as it was drawn open and instead struck hard against the person's face. Naruto grimacing, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." He mumbled into his knees, his words barely distinguishable. "Don't be" Sasuke said coolly, placing his hand against the side of his face, glad he had moved enough for it to barely scrape against his skin. Saying nothing, Naruto's eyes hardened, why did he have to be there? Not that he expected anyone else. Sakura? Please, she couldn't be bothered with Naruto, nobody could...only Sasuke, but that was only because the other enjoyed antagonising him.

Don't give up now, running away. I won't hurt you

After a moment of the silence, Naruto sighed and got to his feet, "I'm leaving" He said calmly, moving towards the door, only to have a pair of hands grasp his shoulders, "Stop running" Sasuke said, his voice quiet, "What happened to the Naruto I knew? The one who'd never back away from the challenge...What happened to you?" He asked, his voice only accompanied by the sound of wind howling outside and the steady beat of the clock ticking away the seconds of nothingness.

Sometimes I'm just a pain and thats the way it is, that's just the way I am

"Just leave me" Naruto protested, tugging away from Sasuke, "I'm an idiot right, useless, pathetic...That's who I am isn't it? It wouldn't matter if I just disappeared would it?" Naruto asked, his upset gaze fixated on the floor beneath him, "I'm already invisible anyway.."

Sometimes I just feel like crying, laying down and dying. That's when I need you

"Then why can I see you?" Naruto felt his stomach form knots and before he understood what he was doing, he'd thrown himself into the elder boy's arms, his body shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Just kill me...please..." Naruto whimpered, "I'm no use to anyone at all" He gasped out, legs struggling to hold himself up, giving himself completely over to Sasuke as the boy held his arms protectively around him, "Don't be stupid, who else can replace you as being the village idiot?"

Laughing is always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me

Laughter forced itself from Naruto's lips, "You sure know how to cheer someone up.." He trailed off, when the grasp around him losened and Sasuke moved away, "W-wait, where are you-" "I'm clearing your couch off so you can rest..How do you live in such a mess?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, giving up on sorting it out and merely pushing the things off onto the floor then leading Naruto onto the couch, sitting him down.

That's when I get Emotional

Glancing away, Naruto sighed and Sasuke reached up his hand, whacking the blonde over the head, "No more crying, Dobe.." He shushed Naruto, shifting onto the couch beside him, and drawing Naruto into his lap, despite the others initial shock. Draping his arms around Naruto's waist, Sasuke leant his head on the others shoulder with a sigh, "Your such a pain.."

You say I'm just impossible, totally unpredictable

"Stop calling me names-" "I'm not finished" Sasuke cut across him, "Your a pain, annoying, an idiot, stupid-" "They're the same thing" Naruto protested, "Hush, I'm not done yet" Sasuke mumbled, slightly annoyed at the disruption, "As I was saying, stupid, a right pain in the ass but.." He trailed off, leaving the silence to irritate the impatient blonde.

I'm just a boy, get used to it. No big deal

"Well?" Naruto persisted, "But...Your my best friend, and if you think I'm going to just sit around and watch you waste away.." Sasuke murmured, "Then you don't know me at all.." He finalised, catching Naruto's chin inbetween his fingers and forcing the blue-eyed Ninja to stare into his own eyes, "Naruto.."

You can't change me, why would you try? I'm no angel, but I can make you smile

"You look like you want to kiss me" Naruto snorted out, causing Sasuke's cheeks to colour, "Idiot!" He protested, crossing his arms moodily, how had he expected any different, the boy never knew when to be serious. "Oh, don't say you don't want me too" Sasuke retaliated finally, Naruto freezing, "You can't be serious...Your a guy.." He complained, wrinkling his nose.

And that's the way it is. That's the way I am

"And?" Sasuke questioned, quirking his brow before leaning in with a smirk, "You can't say you don't want this.." He trailed off, brushing his lips against Naruto's causing the blonde to yelp out and jump back stammering, his cheeks a dark red that would put Gaara's hair to shame. "W-wh-what!" He cried out, "Nice come back, genius" Sasuke said sarcastically, moving forwards and placing a hand either side of Naruto's waist, preventing him from escaping.

"Well?" Sasuke questioned, his body shivering as a hand clasped over the back of his neck, drawing him into a soft kiss. Chuckling against the willing lips, Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto, his tongue slipping between Naruto's lips and into the wet cavern, exploring it for as long as humanly possible until he found his lungs no longer contained air and broke apart.

The two fell silent, panting filling the air. "That was.." Naruto murmured out, looking flushed, "Good? Great?" "Weird" Naruto said with a small laugh, "Gee...Great way to destroy a guys ego.." Sasuke huffed out, slumping against the side of the couch, his lap becoming occupied with the other's body, "We might have to do it a few times before I get used to it.." Naruto said mischeviously, causing a smirk to flicker onto Sasuke's face.

"You read my mind"


End file.
